


命运的礼物

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS圈地自萌请勿上升*非常我流，非常OOC*灵感来自于之前群里讨论天天的羽毛项链是从何处而来





	命运的礼物

“我看到你带了那条项链。”

刚下飞机，男朋友的消息就随着北京还带了几分寒意的空气降临到他身边，金博洋扯了扯自己的衣袖，腹诽这家伙明明几天前还说自己不会关注社交网络的。

他坐在行李车上，哒哒哒地在聊天框里打字：

“怎么，难道你要说什么为了避免曝光还是把项链收起来的好吗。”

“才不会！天天又在诬陷我！”被无端扣上不愿坦诚恋情的锅，羽生结弦连用三个感叹号来否定：“明明是因为高兴才对！而且如果不是因为担心天天，我肯定会在交往的第一天就告诉全世界的。”

“其实我怀疑他们已经看出来了。”金博洋想起去年冰演结束他们去京都观光的时候，宇野昌磨无意间看到他脖子上新出现的项链，脸上那一瞬间露出了复杂、纠结、想要逃避但是又遭受了无法躲开的命运时的胃痛表情。

那天宇野昌磨特地拉着他给他好好科普了一下Goro's的特殊性，它们家对于客人的挑选一直以严苛而著称，除非是本国在某个领域走到顶端的名人，否则很少有第一次进店就能买到两根羽毛一只鹰的项链，而金博洋明显不属于这种特权人群，这也就代表着：

“不管是谁都会猜到是前辈送你的，你们不是还没准备公开吗。”

金博洋诚恳地点头表示自己受教了，然后在自己之后所有的照片和视频中都牢牢带着那条项链。

宇野昌磨的胃痛之情就别提了。

“啊，shoma之后还特意打电话过来了，真是爱操心呢。”

这位前辈你不仅不以要让后辈为你的感情问题操心为耻，居然还如此不珍惜后辈的努力，你真的不准备反思一下吗。

而金博洋则彻底地表明了两个能交往的人或许不一定同样聪明，但他们一定能傻到一起，特别义正言辞地说：“对啊，虽然不准备直接公开，但是既然是你送的东西怎么可以放起来不戴呢。”

“说得没错。”哪怕知道电话对面的金博洋看不见自己，羽生结弦依旧坐在宾馆的大床上用力点头。

然后两个人就愉快地挑起了宇野的毛病：什么总是睡着啊（连海盗都对他说“wake up”了），还有老是愁眉苦脸啊（虽然多是因为他们），常常在奇怪的地方有固执的思路和想法啊（羽生对此表示“shoma在这种地方比我像日本人多了”）balabala……八卦使人快乐。

“我在想是不是也要送你点什么。”

金博洋盯着放在行礼上的手机，怀里是刚才出机场时小姑娘们送来的大捧的花束，虽然是干花，却也带着淡淡的香味，应该可以放很久吧。

“如果是博洋送的，不管什么都可以哦~”

出现了，送礼的人最怕听到的答案，完全没有给出方向嘛！

推门进了宿舍，金博洋把自己大包小包的东西统统堆到角落，抱着干花和手机躺到在床上，发送了视频邀约，脑子里挤满了各种礼物的想法。

“天天~”

羽生结弦几乎挤满了整个屏幕的脸突然出现，吓得他思路都断了，“你是还在酒店？”

“嗯，之后还有点安排。”羽生笑了笑把手机放得远了些，背影勉强能看到桌子上还开着两台电脑，大概是在复盘之类的。

金博洋也不多问，虽然是恋人，但也是竞争对手，这一年来他们磕磕碰碰地也把握出了独属于这两人的距离来，只是佯装不满地问他：“不管什么都可以吗，那我下次比赛给你扔噗桑的纸巾盒也没问题吗。”

镜头里的羽生鼓起了腮帮子，声音里还带了几分得意洋洋：“我就知道！天天是在嫉妒噗桑陪我的时间比较久。”

“才没有！”

“天天不可以傲娇哦，坦坦荡荡的才最好了。”

“都说没有了，你又看了什么奇怪的恋爱喜剧吗……”金博洋满头无奈，明明在冰场上那么成熟稳重，果然是把二十多年来的幼稚都攒在和自己相处的时候了吗，“更何况我们明明也认识很久了。”

对面的羽生听到这话，像是想起什么一般微微笑了：“是的，那时候还不认识天天呢，如果不是后来看了照片，肯定也想不起来吧。”

金博洋倒是很宽宏大量：“嘛，毕竟那时候你太有名了，找你合照的人也不可能一一记下来啊。”

羽生抱着怀里的噗桑笑得傻兮兮的，突然指了指他的身后：“天天柜子上面放的是花吗。”

“是啊，回来的时候冰迷们送的，”金博洋直起身子把花束勾过来，朝男朋友炫耀了一下，“是干花哦，可以放很久，”说到这里脑子灵光一闪，突然想到了一个好主意，“我送你永生花吧，那种可以摆很久的，每个月都送你一束，这样以后就可以攒成很大的花束了。”

虽然很想说以他现在四处奔波的频率，很有可能没法及时收到礼物，但羽生还是喜欢金博洋如此自然地谈论“以后”的口气，也不忍心给他泼凉水：“好啊，你就一起送到TCC好了，这样我也比较好保存。”

金博洋一边点头一边就开始兴致勃勃地在网上找样品了，其实最方便的是直接发羽生的考斯腾过去让店家配主题花束，但是金博洋想要让这个礼物更加特别一点，便托着腮帮子对着那些可以DIY样式的店家提供的素材念叨。

羽生结弦笑眯眯地看着自家恋人在电脑前为自己忙碌的样子，银色的项链在他澄粉的外衣上闪闪发光，依然是很多年前初见他时那样充满活力、生机与希望的样子。

他支着头胡思乱想，最初的时候金博洋在他眼中只是一个可爱又有着无限潜力的后辈，逐渐的，在那些笑容以及坚毅的汗水中，在无数次有意无意的触碰和身边人欲言又止的眼神中，他才有点后知后觉地意识到自己的感觉。很偶尔的，想到之前金博洋一个人度过的寂寞的时光，他也会有点懊悔，如果能够早点意识到自己的感情，或许在那些时刻就能陪着他一起度过了。

不过，也有可能现在才是最好的选择，因为他们是在一个个分叉口作出了自己的选择，最终让自己的道路与对方交织，如果产生了不同，说不定现在就没办法这样隔着视频轻松地讨论要选什么礼物了吧。

余光看见金博洋打了个哈欠，羽生有点心疼地看着他眼下青色的阴影。

“博洋，今天早点睡吧，飞机上应该也很辛苦了。”

金博洋揉了揉眼睛，迷迷瞪瞪地点点头：“羽生也早点睡。”

羽生结弦举起噗桑的爪子朝他挥手，金博洋也摆了摆手作为回应：“礼物我已经选好了，很快就会送到的。”

“没关系呀，我已经收到最好的礼物了。”

金博洋大概是真的困狠了，听到这句话也只是茫然地点点头，说了晚安后关了视频。

羽生看着黑下来的屏幕上自己的笑脸，伸手戳了戳屏幕上反射出的自己，硬硬的，凉凉的，一点也不像博洋的脸，戳下去的时候又柔软又温暖，还很有弹性。

啊，分开还不到一分钟，就已经开始想博洋了呢。

 

 

END


End file.
